1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fitness equipment, and more particularly to innovative equipment which enables swinging and rotary motion for physical fitness.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Given the fact that many people are very busy with their business and without sufficient time for outdoor activities, an indoor fitness equipment is developed for indoor sports and physical exercise.
With continuous technological innovation and breakthroughs in this industry, a variety of fitness equipment has already taken shape depending upon their targeted fitness function, such as exercise bikes, steppers, paddling fitness equipments, lifting jacks, treadmills and waist-twisting fitness equipment.
Waist-twisting fitness equipment is typically designed in a manner to provide a rotating disk for standing or riding, and a hand rest for support, enabling the users to conduct waist-twisting movement on the rotating disk. However, since this waist-twisting fitness equipment generates only reciprocating rotary motion, the users may get bored quickly, leading to a poorer effect on sports and amusement.
Subsequently, an improved waist-twisting fitness equipment combining the rotating disk with a curved track seat is developed to generate a curved reciprocating shift during a waist-twisting movement. However, the curved track seat of sufficient length or dimension shall be required since it is mounted onto the base of the fitness equipment. So, the space required for the waist-twisting fitness equipment will increase considerably, leading to more cost of materials, shipping and warehousing as well as inconvenient placement or retraction.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.